My Truthful Lies
by rin2000
Summary: Shuuhei saves this little girl from bully's that were beating her up then they become friends and well just read if you want to find out cuz i suck at summaries btw the rating will change to M eventually oh yeah and I only own my OC everything else is Tite Kubo's
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" yells the spiky dark haired dirty child, running towards the unfair fight occurring just a small way ahead of him.  
"Leave her alone she is just a little girl!" the courageous little boy's name is Shuhei. He had heard there was a group of boys from the street beating up a little girl because she had tried to steal their candy. He immediately ran to where the unfair scuffle was taking place to try and put an end to it. After finally arriving Shuhei quickly pushed his way through the middle of the crowd, shoving the boys away from the much smaller child. Ignoring their threats and protests Shuhei looks down and sees what appears to be a small white blob in an orange and dirty ripped up kimono. Seconds go by when he sees the little white blob slowly start to raise her head up from the dirt ground and begins to look around. That's when Shuhei's eyes grow in angered horror as he sees exactly what they've done to her. Her pale white porcelain skin is all cut up and dirty, pieces of her short white grayish hair are missing, blood is running down her nose and lip, her piercing blue eyes are all teary and puffy. She sniffles wiping her bloody nose with the back of her hand.  
Her eyes finally connect with Shuhei's, she looks at him for a few moments then in the smallest and sweetest voice Shuhei had ever heard the little girl asks him "ah yu gonna hit me too?"

Shuhei's stomach drops and he feels a pain in his chest as he stumbles to say "wha.. ah.. no I.. I came to help you."

"WHAT! HELP HER!? This little runt got what she deserved for trying to steal our candy! " Shuhei hears one of the boys who was participating in the little girls beating say.

Shuhei turns to glare at him. "So? That gives you no right to beat up a little girl you PUNK!" Shuhei says standing face to face with the boy. The other boy gives Shuhei's shoulder a shove and in a mocking tone asks him "so watcha gonna to do about it." Shuhei glares at the boy and before the boy can react Shuhei says "this" and that is instantly followed by a quick left swing that connects with the boy's cheek with enough force to knock him off his feet and flat on his back. Shuhei immediately moves to stand over him and grabs him by his collar, balling his hand into a fist he places it in front of the boy's face and asks "you want me to do more about it?" The boy just stares up at Shuhei with shocked eyes he slowly looks around only to see that all his friends have fled, so he just shakes his head no. Shuhei lets go of the boy and stands up straight. "Good now apologize to her and then get out of here" he says pointing at the little girl who intently watches Shuhei through her wide eyes. "WHAT!? Apoli…" the boy begins to say but Shuhei cuts him off "DO IT I SAID!" the boy huffs in frustration he stands and goes over to where the little girl is sitting and quickly tells her sorry and just as quickly runs away.

Shuhei walks over to the little girl "Not the apology I would have liked but at least they won't be bothering you anymore" he says to the much smaller and paler child as he helps her to her feet.

The little girl stares up at Shuhei and gives him the biggest missing front tooth smile she can muster "tank yu Msta yu save me!"

"Oh.. ah.. don't mention it, it was nothing my names Shuhei by the wat" he says scratching the back of his head

"Suuhei.. o.k!" the little girl squeaks out.

(Suuhei?) He thinks to himself (I guess..) "o.k well you should head home so your mom or someone can take care of those wounds" he says to her then he sees her cute toothless smile fall into a sad frown.

"I... I donv got a home Suuhei, o a mommy or somevon, I libe out hea in the steets and I was soo hungy so dar whai I tuai to take dha candy" she tells Shuhei with a tear running down her small dirty face.

"Oh no home... Really?" Shuhei asks sadly (she is just a little girl she shouldn't be out here all alone to fend for herself) Shuhei thinks to himself.

"Hey Suuhei?" her small voice breaks through his thoughts

"uh yeah?"

"Um… if I will be weally good could I pezz go wit yu to yu house? PEEZ!" the hopeful little girl asks

"hmph actually I also live out here in the street and I don't have a mommy or someone either " Shuhei says with a frown ( I'm all alone just like you).

"Oh? Um… so wheaeva yu goen can I go too? Oh peez, peez, PEEZ! I pomise Suuhei I be weally good" her adorable toothless smile returning.

Shuhei smirks down at her (having her around can't be that bad right? And she's just a little girl she shouldn't be out here on her own) Shuhei thinks to himself.

"alright, yeah you can come along " Shuhei finally says and somehow the smile on the little girls face grows in size and she squeaks out "oh tank you Suuhei, TANK YU!" she runs up to him and since she is only able to reach his legs she seems happy with just holding on to them tightly in a hug. Shuhei just smiles down at her patting her small head then he frowns at the missing patches of hair form her head and it is at that moment that he swears to himself that he will never let anybody else hurt the defenseless little girl.

"Hey wait" Shuhei says pulling her away from him "you haven't told me your name."

"Runt!" the little girl says with excitement looking up at him.

Shuhei frowns and raises a brow "Runt? Your name is runt?"

The little girl nods her head enthusiastically "mhmm dat wha dha otha kids call me" her little face still beaming with excitement.

"Do you have a real name?" Shuhei asks then the little girls smile slowly falls and she looks at him confused.

(Wow no name, really? Man… she really is all alone) Shuhei thinks to himself.

"Hmm.. let's see ah… Runt? Pff no! am… Runt, Run? No, Ran? Ren? No, Rin? Rin?" Shuhei looks down at the little girl "Yeah... RIN! Yeah you definitely look like a Rin! O.k so it's settled then your new name is Rin alright?"

"RIN!" the little girl repeats with excitement while clapping her hands "I'm RIN!"

"Yep your Rin."

"and yu ah Suuhei" Rin says pointing at him.

Shuhei just shakes his head and smiles "yeah I guess I am."

"Yeii! Suuhei is my fiend now!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin go sit down right there" says Shuhei pointing at a rock.  
"o.k" Rin says happily, she toddles over to the rock located by the river and wiggles herself on top of it. Shuhei meanwhile goes and leans down next to the shore, soaking a cloth in the river he wrings it out and goes to stand in front of Rin who watches him intently.  
"Alright this might hurt just a little but I have to get you cleaned up o.k? So try and sit still."  
Rin swiftly nods her head "o.k Suuhei" and flashes him her adorable missing front tooth smile.  
He smiles back at her "alright here I go" carefully Shuhei begins the process of cleaning her up, gently patting away the dirt and blood that was left after her beating. Rin sits perfectly still gazing at Shuhei, and as her little face becomes clearer it becomes more obvious to Shuhei that Rin looks nothing like anyone he has ever seen. Before meeting Rin he had anticipated her unique look. Shuhei had overheard some other kids talking about a little girl getting beat up, that's how he knew what was going on and where to find her.  
("You hear? that the little freaky looking runt is getting what she deserves."  
"I heard... o.k so yeah she's kind of weird looking and I know she shouldn't have tried to steal the other kids candy but... I mean she's still just a little kid, don't you think we should try and help her?" "ARE YOU NUTS!? Just looking at that albino freak gives me the chills!")  
Shuhei hadn't cared about anyone's looks, if there was a little girl getting beat up by a group of kids just for trying to steal their candy he was going to go and help her out.

But even he had to admit when his eyes first landed on Rin's small fragile figure, short grayish white hair, piercing blue eyes and porcelain white skin he didn't really know what to make of her. And now the more he thought about it the more he noticed that Rin kind of resembled a little boy (maybe it's the hair?) he thought to himself. He begins to chuckle at this. His thoughts though get quickly interrupted by a sweet sounding giggle fit, he snaps back to reality his focus falling on Rin's smiling face. He raises a brow at her, still chuckling he asks "what are you laughing at Rin?"

Through her giggles Rin shrugs her shoulders "I don't kno, whai yu lafin Suuhei?"

Shuhei's face flashes with embarrassment (cuz you look like a boy) he thinks but quickly composes himself. "Oh ah… it's nothing… um their I'm all done" he says stepping back from Rin. While clearing his throat his eyes fall on all the bruises covering her small frame, with sadness in his eyes he asks "Rin how are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?"

Rin quickly shakes her head "nope."

"No?" Shuhei gives Rin a doubtful look "you sure?"

Rin cheerfully nods her head "Mhmm Suuhei make me feel all beta."

At that moment an unexplainable feeling fills Shuhei's body with warmth, he smiles at Rin and gently strokes her hair "o.k good" he looks into her happy blue eyes a couple seconds longer (you make me feel better too Rin) he thinks, then another thought pops up in his head "oh!" he starts to look around, his eyes finally falling on the familiar bush "Rin wait right here, don't move" a confused Rin nods her head, her eyes follow Shuhei as he runs to the bush he often uses as a hiding spot and begins digging inside of it. A couple seconds later she sees him pull out a small sack, he runs back to her and starts digging inside of it, his hand reemerges moments later holding something round he begins to unwrap it and places it in front of Rin "for you."

Rin's eyes grow in surprise her mouth forming a small O shape "welly Suuhei fo me!?"

"yep all for you so eat up"

Rin slowly reaches her arms out and takes the rice ball from Shuhei's hand "Oh Suuhei tank yu! Tank yu soo mush!" and quickly begins to take the biggest bites her small mouth is capable off.

Shuhei smiles at Rin's enthusiasm toward the rice ball "Rin slowdown you're going to choke."

Rin looks up at Shuhei attempting to chew all the rice that fills her cheeks "smmph mph hmmgh smmph."

Shuhei twist his mouth to the side trying to hold back a laugh, he clears his throat "o.k whatever you say, just please slow down" he tells her and takes a seat on the floor in front of Rin who is still perched on the rock swallowing the last remaining pieces of rice she had stuffed in her mouth. Once her mouth is free from the rice Rin gives a satisfied sigh and puts her hands on her tummy. Looking down at Shuhei she smiles and says "Suuhei tank yu, tank yu soo mush!"

He looks at her with caring eyes "don't mention it" (poor Rin, who knows whens the last time she had eaten, who knows…. ) he thinks to himself "hey Rin can I ask you something?"

"ofcouse Suuhei, yu can ask me anytin" Rin says happily while wiggling her tiny feet around.

Looking away Shuhei stays silent for a moment scratching the back of his head. Finally he looks back up and with a concerned expression he asks "Rin what do you remember about your life before I found you? Do you know where you came from? Where your parents are? Anything? "

Rin tilts her head slightly to the side then lets it hang down and finally she looks up to meet Shuhei's eyes and with a teary pout says "nobody wanna be my fiend Suuhei, I wememba I wath aways alone" tears start to slowly run down her cheeks "and scade" her little voice cracks out.

Sadness instantly takes over Shuhei "Rin I'm so sorry" he whispers.

Through her tears Rin is able to give him a tiny smile "is o.k Suuhei" suddenly sliding herself of the rock she toddles her way towards Shuhei to take a seat right in front of him "yu my fiend now" her face begins to brighten up.

That unexplainable warmth fills Shuhei's body again and he softly chokes out "yeah I am, and your mine right?"

Rin's face grows a mile long smile, she clasps her hands together and says "Oh yess Suuhei I'm yo bestes fiend eva!"

Shuhei laughs "good I wouldn't want any other best friend other than you Rin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fyi for anybody who is wondering Rin's like 4 and Shuhei is the age he was when he was saved by Kensei from the hallow, bleach's age system has always confused me so that's why I didn't bother OH! And thank you! sooo much to my followers you guys made my day :D alright enough..**

Days later..

(Please, please let her still be sleeping) Shuhei thought to himself as he rushed back to where he had left Rin. Shuhei had set up a small area for Rin behind some bushes a couple nights ago and that's where Rin had been peacefully sleeping ever since. Usually Shuhei had to be the one to wake Rin up because if left up to her she would sleep all day. But today Shuhei was grateful for Rin's bad sleeping habits, he was sure she wouldn't wake up until he got back, but he had taken longer than he thought. Shuhei had run out of food, so this morning he had woken up extremely early to go into town and see if anybody needed his help with anything and in return they would pay him with something to eat, today he had to help vendors set up their stations. He was extremely exhausted after he was finished but he felt it was worth it, he was able to get enough food to last Rin and himself at least a couple days and on his way back he had found a dirty robe on the ground, it wasn't exactly in the best shape but it was much better than the one Rin had on which was falling to pieces, he knew that Rin would love it, she loved everything he gave her. Shuhei couldn't wait to see Rin's face light up with that endearing smile of hers, somehow her missing tooth made her seem more adorable he thought then smiled, but his smile quickly fell into a worried frown when he arrived to where Rin was supposed to be and found that she was missing (where is she?) he thought. He dropped the sack he was holding and looked every which way "Rin?" he called out "Rin where are you?" he waited a couple of moments for a response "Rin! …. Rin please answer me! Where are you?! … RIN!" he stopped for a few more seconds nervously waiting for any indication that would reassure him Rin was safe, when he heard nothing panic settled in his chest (what if something happened to her) Shuhei closed his eyes and shook his head (No, no I can't think like that )

In that moment he felt a gentle tap on his arm, a startled Shuhei opened his eyes, looked down and was greeted by Rin's smiling face "Suuhei BOO! " she said with her arms out, Shuhei just stood there staring down at her (She's o.k..) relief washed over his body. But Rin not receiving the response she wanted from Shuhei scowled at him "Suuhei I said BOO!" she emphasized stomping her little foot on the ground, Shuhei raised an eyebrow (oh... she wanted to scare me? Aww.. how cute, alright then ) Shuhei threw his hands up in the air in fake surprise and put on his best scared face "AHH!" then clutched his chest "Rin you scared me!" Shuhei exaggerated. Rin contently swayed herself from side to side with a small smile on her face "yeah, I'm good at scaren hu Suuhei?"

(you have no idea) he thinks to himself "yeah Rin you are" he smiles down at her while she beams up at him. Suddenly she replaces her smile with pursed lips, widens her blue eyes and goes up to Shuhei and begins to pull on his robe "Suuhei yu woa gone, wea yu go?" Shuhei suddenly remembers the forgotten sack he dropped on the floor

"Oh! Rin I have something for you" Rin's eyes grow even larger "weally!? " "mhm come on" he takes her small hand in his hand and leads her to where the sack lies, he takes a seat and pulls her down to sit next to him and gathers the sack in his lap

"Alright well I found something and I thought you might like it" he says digging inside the sack while Rin watches him with curiosity. She sees Shuhei pull out what looks like a pink rag, she tilts her head to the side "Suuhei was that?" Shuhei stands up and begins to shake the robe out and displays it in front of Rin, once she realizes what it is she sucks in her bottom lip and widens her eyes again "well what do you think? Do you like it?"

Rin just sits there for what feels like forever to Shuhei staring at the robe (oh no she hate…) he begins to think but Rin bolts her little body up interrupting his thought "SUUHEI! I LOB IT!" She squeals out startling Shuhei and races over to take the robe from his hands. Shuhei smiles in relief and contently watches the little girl admire her "new" robe. Until he sees her happily bury her face in the dirty garment (eww… Rin..) Shuhei thinks making a face "Rin ah.. why don't we go wash this first and then you can put it on o.k?" he asks taking the robe from her hands and begins to walk toward the river. Rin immediately toddles right next to Shuhei "o.k, Suuhei tank yu, is beuful!" she says smiling up at him

(there it is) he thinks returning her smile "I'm glad you like it, it might actually be too big for you but I can fix that"

"o.k!" she says clapping her small hands together in excitement

After washing the robe thoroughly in the river and allowing it to dry in the sun Shuhei finally gives the robe to Rin who had been impatiently bouncing up and down waiting for it.

"Rin go over there and put it on then comeback over to me o.k?" he tells the happy little girl pointing at some bushes

"O.k Suuhei" Rin says while running as fast as her little feet will carry her towards the bushes

Moments later Rin reemerges from behind the bushes "Suuhei look!"

Shuhei turns round to see Rin in the oversized robe with her arms extended out, he chuckles softly and begins to walk toward her "yep I knew it, it's too big but I can fix that" he kneels in front of a delighted Rin "Suuhei I lob it!" he can't help but smile at her "I'm glad, but I think you'll love it more when you're not drowning in it"

Rin begins to giggle "Suuhei I'm not downing"

Shuhei just laughs "I know, I guess I was just being silly. Now hold your arms out again and stand still o.k?"

Rin giggles "O.k silly Suuhei" and extends her arms out

Shuhei smirks at her and takes his attention to the robe "alright let's see…" he begins to rip off and fold up certain parts of the robe and uses the excess material to securely tie the robe around Rin's little self. While Rin as requested by Shuhei stands perfectly still "that should do it" Shuhei gently pushes Rin's arms down "what do you think? I did a pretty good job hu?"

Rin looks down at herself then snaps her head up to meet Shuhei's eyes and in two quick hops Rin has securely wrapped her arms around Shuhei's neck "Suuhei tank yu, tank yu so so mush, is pefect!"

The smile that quickly is finding a permanent place on Shuhei's lips ever since he meet Rin appears again. He softly pats her back "your welcome Rin, I'm really glad you like it, cuz you look really pretty in it"

Rin unwarps her arms from Shuhei's neck and looks at him "welly?" Shuhei nods "mhm" Rin smiles and turns her attention back to her pink robe and begins to slowly twirl around. Shuhei just sits back with a pleased expression watching Rin enjoy herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Suuhei I don't feel so good" Rin whines as she slumps herself on the grass. With a small smirk on his face Shuhei walks up to where Rin has splayed herself out "well if you would have listened to me when I told you to stop twirling yourself maybe you wouldn't feel like this" he hunches down and gently strokes Rin's hair.

Through her hazy eyes Rin tries her hardest to focus on Shuhei "I'm sowy Suuhei a yu mad at me?" Immediately Shuhei shakes his head "never."

"Is neva fo eva?" Shuhei thinks about it for quick second "yeah I guess it is." Rin takes a hold of Shuhei's arm and uses it to pull herself up into a sitting position and looks at him straight in the eye "so yu will fo eva neva be mad at me?" Shuhei twist his face in confusion, he thinks about what Rin is asking him but instead of answering her question he leaves his crouched position and takes a seat in front of her on the grass, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees "why are you asking me this Rin?" Rin crawls over to sit right next to Shuhei and looks up at him "cuz I wanna make shua yu will aways be happy wit me." Shuhei's eyes immediately soften at her request (you never have to worry about that Rin) but instead of admitting that to her, he playfully raises an eyebrow and asks "why? are you planning on hurting my feelings someday?" Rin gasps in surprise, hurriedly shakes her head and takes Shuhei's hand in hers "oh no no no Suuhei neva eva I pomise." Shuhei's tender expression does not change "o.k good, then I also promise that I will forever never be mad at you" Rin stands up and since Shuhei is sitting down she is able to be on eye level with him. She wraps her little arms around his neck in a hug, a gesture he's noticed Rin has become more comfortable with, he hugs her back. Moments pass and Rin slightly pulls away resting her small hands on his shoulders and looks at him "cuz we best fiends wight?" Shuhei nods "right cuz were best friends."

"fo eva" it's not a question, he smiles and nods again "forever. "

Rin hugs him again nuzzling her tiny face in his neck "and ima potect yu like yu potect me" she utters. Shuhei feels his heart break at her words and frowns as he takes note of the small fragile figure he has wrapped around his arms (sweet little Rin, don't worry I'm going to be strong for the both of us) he thinks to himself but not wanting to question her and run the risk of bringing her spirits down he simply asks "you promise?" Rin looks at him again her features beaming with delight "mhm ima be stong like yu and potect yu fom da mean kids, I pomise Suuhei" Shuhei nods "thank you Rin."

Suddenly Shuhei hears somebody call out his name "hey Hisagi where are you!?" Shuhei turns his attention from Rin to look to where the familiar voice is coming from "Shuhei!?" His eyes search every direction, he let's go of Rin and stands up. Rin no longer being on eyelevel with Shuhei looks up at him "Suuhei who's that?"

"I think it's… " at that moment from behind the trees a boy appears "Uzo" Shuhei finishes. Rin intently observes the boy who looks to be about the same age and built as Shuhei except this boy is lighter in skin color, with brown hair. Uzo spots Shuhei "ah there you are" he says in a friendly tone, as his making his way toward Shuhei his eyes fall on the small whitish figure standing next to him, brown eyes lock with blue, Uzo stops, he tilts his head to one side then a slight smirk appears on his lips. Shuhei not liking the look he is giving Rin moves to stand in front of her blocking Rin from Uzo's view "what are you doing here Uzo?" Shuhei asks sternly.

Uzo looks at Shuhei, lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head "So the rumors are true"

Shuhei frowns "what rumors?"

"oh you know… about you taking care of the runt now."

At the end of Uzo's explanation Shuhei hears a loud gasp behind him, he turns around and looks down at Rin who is dramatically stomping her little feet on the floor marching toward Uzo with a scowl on her face, she stops a couple feet away from him puts one hand on her hip and uses the other to point at Uzo

"Rin?" Shuhei questions but she doesn't look back at him, her sole attention focused on Uzo "NO!.. NO! NO! NO!" she asserts waging her teeny finger at him, while Uzo just looks down at her confused "My name is RIN now! NOT RUNT! IS RIN! RIINN! O.k?" now both her hands are on her hips giving Uzo her best death glare. Shuhei is grateful that Rin's back is to him or else she would see the laugh he's trying to hold back because seeing a mad Rin is about the cutest thing Shuhei had ever witnessed. Uzo on the other hand still has the confused look on his face, he raises a brow at the angry little girl "so the runt has a name?" another loud gasp escapes Rin. (I should really put an end to this) Shuhei thinks still trying to hold back his laugh. Rin stomps her foot again "RIN! Is RIN! My name is RIN! Not RUNT NO MORE!"

"Right… .. o.k…. I like runt better though" Uzo teases, Rin lets out a frustrated growl "alright, alright that's enough leave RIN alone" Shuhei finally says with a composed face walking up to them. Shuhei's eyebrows knit together though as he sees Uzo's amused face turn serious, as if all of a sudden remembering something. Uzo finally takes his eyes off Rin and starts looking up at all the trees "Uzo what's wrong?" Uzo doesn't answer, he keeps looking around searching for something, giving Shuhei an uneasy feeling. Shuhei instantaneously pulls Rin closer to his side. Finally Uzo brings his wary gaze back to Rin "hey kid where's your bird?" Rin doesn't answer just blinks her blue eyes, she then hears Shuhei laugh and looks up at him "a bird? That's what's got you so serious all of a sudden, Rin doesn't have a bird" Uzo looks at Shuhei "you haven't seen it? The black crow that follows her around all the time… some believe that the birds the reason she's still alive" Shuhei says nothing but Uzo sees the uncertainty on his face, he rolls his eyes at Shuhei and lets out a bitter laugh "oh come on Shuhei .. you've seriously never thought about it? Look at her! She aint still alive because of her phenomenal survival skills, it has something to do with that crow of hers.."

But Shuhei had thought about it, almost every day after he had first meet Rin. How was it possible for such a frail little girl to survive on her own for as long as she had, because according to Rin she had always been alone. But a bird? How could a bird protect her? Shuhei looks down at Rin and places a hand on her shoulder "Rin?" she looks up at him, in a gentle tone he asks "do you know what Uzo is talking about? Do you have a... bird?"

"Of course she knows what I'm talking about!" Uzo hollers out. Both Rin and Shuhei swiftly look to Uzo who is glaring at Rin. Shuhei feels Rin tense up under his hand, irritation toward Uzo starts to boil inside Shuhei. Once again he steps in front of Rin, blocking her from Uzo's mean gaze.

Uzo looks up at Shuhei, who is glaring at him the same way he was at Rin, surprise takes over his expression "what?" Uzo questions.

"You know what.. Stop looking at her like that!" Shuhei warns. Uzo scoffs "you have got to be kidding m.." "I'm NOT!" Shuhei interrupts.

"What is with you!? Why do you treat her like she matters! " the irritation Shuhei felt for Uzo turns into full on rage and Uzo immediately picks up on it but he stays firm.

"Because she does matter! Maybe not to you, but she does to me!"

A nasty smirk appears on Uzo's face "aww.. how sweet Shuhei's worried about his ugly new pet."

That did it, Shuhei's emotions erupt in a fury and he quickly begins to march toward Uzo prepared to make Uzo take back his words. Uzo steadies his stance preparing himself for what no doubt Shuhei intends to do to him "You think I'm scared of you Hisagi!"

"I don't know let's find out!" just as Shuhei is preparing to throw a punch he hears a small quivering voice cry out "Suuhei NO!" he stops dead in his tracks and abruptly turns around to see Rin sitting on the floor her tiny legs out in front of her, her small hands curled up into little fist resting on her lap and tears blurring her big blue eyes. His anger is immediately replaced by anguish seeing her look so frightened "Rin.." he whispers to himself. Forgetting all about Uzo, Shuhei is instantly by Rin's side. He hunches down and takes her tear stricken face in his hands wiping the unwanted wetness away with his thumbs.  
"Hey.. don't cry, it's o.k.. everything's fine, I'm sorry we scared you… please don't cry Rin." Rin sniffles and begins to climb up Shuhei's arms, he immediately wraps them around her, picks her up and cradles her as he rocks side to side while Rin rests her head on his shoulder. "Suuhei I don't like fightn is so scawy" Rin whispers to Shuhei through her sniffles. Shuhei feels his chest tighten in pain (I scared her… I was trying to protect her but I scared her… Stupid, Stupid!). He tightens his arms around her and starts to stroke her hair in a soothing motion "I know Rin, I'm sorry" he whispers back. With Rin wrapped tightly around his arms he turns to face Uzo whose expression has surprisingly changed, its softer, he still carries an annoyed look to him but it's almost being overpowered by that of understanding? They look at each other.

"Uzo I think you should leave" Shuhei says in a gentle tone not wanting to scare Rin any further but his eyes are anything but. Uzo frowns but gives a slight nod and huffs out a breath "whatever… this is stupid" he turns to leave but stops and turns back to face Shuhei. "I almost forgot… I came here to tell you something.. watch your back Hisagi, that kid who's face you messed up a couple days back is apparently looking for you… and it aint to invite you to eat rice balls… _unless he poisoned them or something_…" Uzo lets out a quick laugh "maybe now that the kid is with you her bird will protect you too… anyway I'm out of here." Uzo turns and begins walking away leaving a frowning Shuhei standing with Rin still cradled in his arms. Shuhei didn't really want Uzo to leave he wanted to know anything Uzo could tell him about Rin. Shuhei had wondered so much about her since he meet her and she wasn't much help in solving any mystery about herself. But Uzo had to go he was upsetting Rin and that is something Shuhei would not allow. (So Rin's bully is looking for me, Hu... whatever I'll deal with him when I have to, but what about this bird? Should I ask her? I wonder how's she's feeling) Shuhei thinks to himself. He looks down to ask Rin if she's o.k and his whole demeanor softens when he sees Rin has fallen asleep in his arms, he chuckles softly (she loves her sleep) he thinks and holds her for a while longer. He finally puts her down in her usual sleeping spot behind the bushes, he stares at her for a while his mind running wild with thoughts and questions. (I'll ask her tomorrow about this bird and if she doesn't know anything I'll drop it, she wouldn't lie to me, hm I don't think she even knows what lying is, sweet little Rin.. tomorrow we'll get back to normal) with one last gentle stroke to Rin's short grayish white hair Shuhei leans back resting his head on his hands and lets his eyes close.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 done! i was trying to stay consistent and upload every week but that is not happening sorry..:/ and i wont be updating until next month so happy holidays or just happy days ^_^ bye! **

* * *

The next morning Shuhei was as usual the first to wake up out of the two. He quickly glanced over to Rin who was still curled up into a little ball sleeping peacefully. A soft smile appears on his face, he yawns and turns his attention back up to the trees and the awakening sky. (What to do... what to do… hm I'll talk to her about yesterday later on today.) Shuhei starts looking around at the trees inspecting their branches (so this bird? How come I've never seen it? Uzo said its always following her around but I haven't seen a black crow following Rin… maybe I just haven't noticed and apparently neither has Rin she didn't really seem to know what Uzo was talking about…). Shuhei makes a distasteful face (Oh yeah can't forget about that dumb goon, hmph he wants more fine…) he begins to thinking more about the situation ( but what about Rin, I don't want her to get scared again, what if he comes here looking for me… ..Maybe it's time to find somewhere else to stay….) he nods to himself (Yeah that's probably the best idea, maybe to another district?.… I'll figure something out, we can get going today... now I just have to wait until she wakes up..).

Shuhei had planned on letting Rin wake up on her own today but hours later he had grown impatient of waiting on her. He glanced over to Rin for the hundredth time and was surprised when he was greeted by her blue eyes staring back at him. He opens his mouth to say something but Rin quickly shuts her eyes and turns herself the other way. Shuhei raises a brow; he walks over to Rin and sits next to her.

"Rin.. hey… come on wake up" he says softly but she doesn't respond, he waits a couple seconds "Rin?"

"no" Rin finally answers back.

Shuhei slumps his shoulders "come on, you have to wake up, look your already awake now you just have to get up."  
"no"  
"why?"  
"no"  
"no what?"  
"no I don wanna wake up I'm sooo sleepy Suuhei" she finishes with an exaggerated yawn.  
"Rin your already awake and how are you still tired? You slept most of yesterday and this morning" he receives no a answer from the stubborn sleep loving little girl. "Rin?... Rin?... .. Rin come on we have a lot to do today…. Please" an idea pops in his head. "Alright fine I guess I'll just leave you here, bye Rin." Shuhei stands and begins to slowly walk away; the little girl quickly bolts up "wait! Suuhei whea yu goen?"  
"I can't hear you Rin you're still sleeping, bye" Shuhei replies with a wave of his hand. "No loook! I'm up now!" Rin gets up and waddles as fast as she can towards Shuhei "Suuhei wait I wanna go too!"  
"No you can't your soooo sleepy remember."  
"no, no wai I'm not sleepy no moe look!" She begins to hop around to prove her point. Shuhei glances over his shoulder at her and smirks "alright fine.. I guess you can come along... First though we have to eat, then we'll be on our way, alright?" Rin bobs her head up and down in agreement "o.k Suuhei."

After finishing their meal Rin watched Shuhei gather up the couple belongings they had. Curiosity struck her "Suuhei wea ah we goen?"  
Shuhei looks up at Rin "oh… um… we're… um… going.. to… explore the district Rin, see what's out there" he says cheerfully as he finishes tying a knot in the sack securing their items.  
Rin tilts her head to the side "whai?"  
"uh… cuz… ah… exploring is fun, don't you like exploring Rin?"  
The confused little girl shrugs her shoulders "I don kno." Shuhei smiles at her "well trust me we're going to have lots of fun." Rin returns his smile "o.k Suuhei." Shuhei looks around making sure not to leave anything behind "alright we're all set lets go explore!" Rin joyfully claps her hands together "yeah less go!"

Not even a minute into their "exploration" Shuhei noticed a problem.  
Rin….  
He was trying to walk as slow as he possibly could but even that seemed to be a challenge for Rin's dinky legs to keep up with. Shuhei and Rin had stayed in the woods by the river ever since Shuhei had first carried her there so this was the first time he had actually noticed how slow of a walker Rin was. How very, very much of a slow walker she was. Shuhei stops again… and looks at the happy little waddler making her way to him, he lets out a breath and scratches the back of his head (this might take longer than I thought… a lot longer, I guess I could just carry her…).  
"Hey Rin would you like me to carry you?" He asks extending his arms out to her. Rin smiles "no tank yu Suuhei" she says still making her way to him. Shuhei's arms drop to his side "oh come on, you look tired and I don't mind." Again he extends his arms out to her. "No, no Suuhei I'm not tiead no mo, tank yu."  
"Please Rin just let me carry you!" he asks a little louder than intended. Rin curiously looks up at him "whai?"  
"Oh… um… it's because… ah… don't you know? That… that an exploration is always a lot more fun when you let someone carry you and I want you to have lots of fun, so please Rin PLEASE just let me carry you?" Rin blinks a couple times "oh... I dint kno dat " then a smile appears on her face. "O.k pit me up peez" she says extending her arms out for him. (Thank goodness…) Shuhei thinks to himself and happily picks Rin up wrapping one of his arms around her securing her to his side.

Not sure where to go Shuhei begins to walk toward the main living area of the district. Hoping to see and say goodbye to some of the kids he regularly associated with. On the short walk to town Shuhei had decided to go as far as possible today then find somewhere to stay the night and continue on the next day with the hopes of finding a safe and permanent area to call "home." While entering town Shuhei was distracted by his plans for the coming days so he failed to notice the few not so nice stares directed towards them. But once he was in the center of it all and passing through the crowds with Rin in arms he couldn't help but regard the obvious looks of repulsion directed toward the pale child. People instantly moved out of the way to avoid any contact with them, the whispers and glares caused Shuhei's temper to quickly rise and he gladly returned the same look of animosity that was being given to Rin and by association to him as well. But Shuhei didn't care what the judgmental crowd thought of him he was worried about Rin and how she was taking the situation. Sadness joined the anger he felt as he realized he was now experiencing firsthand what Rin had obviously gone through before their friendship. He begins to pick up his pace, forgetting the goodbyes and just wanting to get Rin away from all the hostility surrounding them (JERKS! They don't even know her, how dare they look at her like that!) he thinks and looks at Rin wanting to get any indication of how she is feeling. Surprise and relief take over as he sees a small smile across Rin's lips (what the…? Why is she smiling?). An amused expression starts to appear in his features (I wonder what she's thinking?). Unbeknownst to him, Rin is oblivious to the hateful looks directed to her and her best friend (lalalala Suuhei is my fiend lalalala Suuhei is my bestes fiend eva lalalala we ah esploin lalalala is ah beuful day lalala wit my best fiend Suuheiiii lalalalalalala).

Shuhei's quick pace was able to get him and Rin away from the unfriendly mass fairly quickly. After walking for a while longer they leave all form of civilization behind and enter a scenery filled with nothing but dirt hills. Shuhei stops to shake out his legs and slowly starts to look around (over there?). He thinks as he squints his eyes trying to focus on the green patch he sees not so far away. ( we'll go there to spend the night and continue on tomorrow) he looks at Rin to tell her about their plans and sees the small smile still on her lips ( what could you possibly be thinking about right now Rin?). She had been silent throughout most of the walk. Shuhei didn't want to disturb her ask why. She looked so happy lost in her own little world, every now and then a small giggle would escape her causing him to laugh as well. "Rin?" She blinks once returning to reality then looks at him "hi Suuhei." Shuhei laughs "hi Rin, hey look over there" he says pointing over to the green area. Rin looks over. "That's where we'll go to spend the night and tomorrow we'll continue... exploring, but we're gonna stop and rest here a bit o.k?"  
She nods "o.k Suuhei."  
Shuhei gently places Rin on the ground and straightens himself back up stretching out his tired limbs, while Rin looks around taking in the dirt filled environment. She looks up at Shuhei "Suuhei can I peez go exploe?" A hopeful Rin asks shuffling her feet in excitement. "Don't you wanna rest Rin?" She shakes her head "I'm not tiead Suuhei" (of course you're not, those little legs haven't walked more than a few steps all day) he thinks and looks around scoping for any dangers. Under the bright blue sky he sees nothing but dark brown dirt piles ranging in sizes. Not viewing anything that could present a threat to Rin he nods. "Alright you can go explore but don't go too far from me o.k?"  
Rin nods "o.k Suuhei."  
"You promise?"  
"I pomise."  
"Good if you need me for anything I'm going to be right here resting for a bit so go and explore." With those last words Rin is off toddling her way through the dirt hills "esplooing esplooing I'm esplooing!" Shuhei takes a seat on the ground and with an amused expression he watches Rin for a bit longer as she begins to dig small holes in the dirt. Shuhei yawns and lays himself down enjoying the feel of the warm sun. His eyes begin to slowly close and just when he is about to drift off he hears a small yelp, a small little girl yelp. Shuhei immediately sits himself up, his eyes frantically searching for his tiny friend. "Rin!?" After not receiving an answer only nanosecond pass by before he is on his feet "Rin!?" He looks all around but sees no sign of her. He quickly begins to make his way towards where he last saw her. "Rin answer me! Where are you!?" He makes a turn by one of the bigger hills and instantly stops, his eyes growing large as the image in front of him sinks in.  
"Looking for this?" The sneering voice asks Shuhei. "You.." Shuhei whispers. The "you" Shuhei referred to was Girei, the exact person Uzo had warned him about, the reason why he chose to relocate. They were supposed to be far away from him and any of the trouble he could bring them. Not standing in front of Shuhei with a terror-stricken Rin held up to his side with a hand covering her mouth. Rin's expanded daunt eyes connect with Shuhei's shocked one's and she begins to wiggle herself wanting to go be by his side. Agitated by her movements Girei tightens his grip on Rin's mouth and begins to forcefully shake her head side to side her loud whimpers filling Shuhei's ears. Girei looks at Rin "Stop moving you stupid Runt!"

Shuhei knew that fighting scared Rin but that was the last thing on his mind right now. That jerk had gone too far treating her like that, balling up his fist Shuhei yells out "You'll pay for that!" and begins running toward the abusive boy but abruptly stops when he sees Girei's sinister gaze focus on something behind Shuhei. He quickly turns around to see what it is but before he can react an excruciating sting shoots up his leg and he tumbles down to the ground, wincing in pain Shuhei looks over his shoulder. Standing over him is another boy a bit larger than himself holding a large wooden stick with what appears to be thorns wrapped around the end of it.  
"You're wrong."  
Shuhei hears, he looks back at Girei and notices another boy has joined his side. "The only one that is gonna pay is you, you jackass! or did you really think I was going to let you get away with what you did to me?" Before he can answer Girei nods to the boy standing behind Shuhei and another blow is delivered to his leg "AAHHH!"  
Rin's panicked muffled cries are heard along with Shuhei's screams. Girei tilts his head to look at her. "Aww why are you crying? Is it because you wanna be with your friend?" He asks Rin in a mocking tone. She quickly nods, Girei's menacing smirk returns "fine, go!" And he uncaringly drops her on the ground. Rin lands on her side with a harsh thud she winces but ignores her pain and begins to crawl over to Shuhei. "SUUHEI!" Hope returns in both their eyes as they reach out for each other "Rin! I'm so sorry!" Their fingers slightly graze each others. "Just kidding" that mocking tone says again and Girei pulls Rin back to him by her feet "Noo! Suuhei!" She digs her tiny fingers in the dirt attempting to stop her movement but it's pointless she's instantly back by Girei's side.  
"Leave her alone!" Despite his injured leg and being out numbered Shuhei trys to get up to aid Rin.  
"Keep him down!"  
This time the excruciating pain is felt on his lower back and Shuhei hits the ground hard "AAAHHHH! Damn it.."  
"NOO! Peez stop it!"  
"Shiro keep her out of the way, I'll deal with her later." Girei instructs and drags her to the boy standing next to him. Shiro leans down and grabs her by her robe securing her to his side "you ready to watch your friend suffer runt?" He heartlessly asks Rin. She knits her brows together and frantically shakes her head "No!"  
Shiro laughs "too bad cuz your about to watch him experience a whole lot of pain" he whispers to her. Rin gasps and turns her teary eyes back to Shuhei and the two boys. Girei leans down and picks Shuhei up by his hair and she sees Shuhei make a pained face. She can't make out what they're saying but sees Girei punch Shuhei's cheek and lets him fall again.  
"NOO! PEEZ STOP YU AH HUTING MY FIEND!"  
"Shut up!" Shiro warns and smacks her upside the head. Her tears keep coming not because she got hit but because she can't do anything to help her best friend. She watches Girei take the large thorned stick from the bigger boy and he begins to deliver endless blows throughout Shuhei's body.  
"NOO! PEEZ NO! a horrified Rin begs.  
"Keep her quite!" Girei orders Shiro.  
"I told you to shut up!" She receives another smack from Shiro.  
Rin begins to breath heavily her terror becoming anger "and I say stop huting my fiend! Stop it! stop it! STOP IT!"  
Then it happens...

The last thing Shuhei thinks about is Rin's sad little face, the last thing he sees is a large bright flash accompanied by the feel of heavy wind and the last thing he hears is a loud crow before everything turns dark for him...


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm such a liar! I know I said I wouldn't update until next month but this chapter just came to me, it's kind of short but it has everything I want so here enjoy. ^_^  
**

* * *

Rin nudges Shuhei's shoulder again "Suuhei... Suuhei wake ap peez... Suuhei?" Moments pass and still she receives no answer or movement from Shuhei. Rin lays on her tummy facing her unconscious friend "Suuhei less go... why ah yu sleepin?" She pokes his cheek "wake ap... peez?" After not receiving an answer Rin pouts and continues laying by Shuhei's side staring at him.

"Hello" Rin all of a sudden hears someone say. She looks up to see who it is, standing a couple feet away from her is a man in a dark brown cloak staring at her, his face holding a kind expression. She frowns at him "who ah yu?" She asks sitting up again.  
Ignoring her question he slowly walks up to her and crouches down. His eyes fill with concern as he takes in Rin's unhappy mood.  
"What's wrong little one? You seem so sad." His worried blue eyes stare into Rin's somber one's. She studies him for a moment then finally lets out a small breath taking her attention back to Shuhei. "My fiend he wont wake ap."  
The man shifts his eyes to Shuhei, examining his unmoving form. He brings his attention back to Rin offering her his soft smile "he is fine, he's just... resting."  
Rin knits her brows together and shakes her head "but we got to go" she quickly looks around and whispers "befo the otha kids wake ap."  
Copying her movements he looks around and smirks to himself "do not worry about them."  
"But dey.."  
" You're right though" he cuts her off, his deep, soft voice becoming slightly more serious "you should not be here anymore, it is not safe."  
"But Suuhei won't wake ap, I can't go wit out Suuhei." He smiles at her, slightly leaning forward he takes Shuhei in his arms and effortlessly puts him over his shoulder.  
"Hey! Wha ah yu doin?"  
He extends his gloved hand out to her "come on."  
She looks at his hand then back up into his blue eyes.  
"Whea ah we goen?"  
"We should leave before it gets too late."  
"Whea!?" She demands.  
"You'll find out when we get there, won't you?"  
Not liking his answer Rin scrunches up her nose at him then looks at Shuhei's form hanging over his shoulder she thinks about what she should do for a couple moments. Deciding it would be best to get Shuhei away before any other bad thing can happen to him she slumps her shoulders down and nods "o.k.. yeah less go."  
Holding his amused expression back he sweeps her up to his side, stands and begins walking.  
Rin stares intently at the side of his face but he says nothing to her about it, she tilts her head to look at his eyes.  
"Who ah yu?"  
He doesn't answer just keeps his attention forward. Moments pass and still no answer causing Rin to let out a frustrated growl and she begins to repetitively tap on his shoulder.  
"Hey! Was yu name?"  
He momentarily glances at her through the corner of his eye, smiles and stares forward again.  
"That is for you to figure out on your own little one."  
Rin looks at him confused.  
"Wha.. why?"  
"Look up" he instead tells her, she does as told.  
"It's late, the sun has almost gone completely down, why don't you rest your head on my shoulder and try to get some sleep, we still have a long way to go."  
"Yu not gonna tell me yu name?"  
"Goodnight little one."  
"Ma name is Rin" she informs him "now yu tell me yo name."  
"Goodnight Rin."  
Rin waits, wanting him to continue when he doesn't she grunts and dramatically lets her head fall on his shoulder causing him to chuckle.  
Suddenly she raises her head back up to look at Shuhei for a while, without taking her concerned eyes away from him she asks "Suuhei, he's o.k, yeah?"  
"Of course, I told you he is just resting" he reassures her "now please try and get some sleep."  
Rin nods and lays her head back down on his shoulder "o.k goodnaight."  
"Goodnight Rin" he says again.

Sensing Rin sleeping he looks down at her, a knowing smile appears on his face (Soon.. I can feel it) he quickly glances at Shuhei (I never thought that a child would be the cause of this, but you are proving to be very useful) he thinks holding back a laugh and continues on under the darkened sky with both children.

**Seireitei: 5th Division Barracks**

"So what's your report?" In his usual bored tone captain Shinji Hirako asks his subordinate.  
"Captain when we arrived at the scene to investigate we only found three children there, but they were ... " the informant trailed of, seemingly hesitant to continue.  
"Jeez just get on with it already" his annoyed captain orders.  
"All three children were dead captain" he blurts out.  
Captain Hirako narrows his eyes his demeanor becoming more serious "a hallow?"  
"No captain nothing like that, we found no fresh wounds as we examined their bodies, through further inspection though we were able to conclude that their death was caused by exposure to a high level of spirit energy."  
"Who's?"  
"I'm sorry captain but I don't know, there was no trace of anyone else when we got there."  
Captain Hirako stays silent for a while thinking the situation over, he nods at his subordinate "if you find anything else be sure to inform me, you're dismissed."  
"Of course captain thank you."  
He bows to his captain and exits the room.  
Shinji leans back in his chair, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath "did you get all of that Sosuke?"  
From across the room a soft male voice answers "yes captain every word."  
"Good" he says standing up "send it to the old man I'm calling it a night, after you get that done do what you want."  
Sosuke bows "yes captain thank you."  
He waves him off "Yeah, yeah whatever.."and exits his office.  
Before sending of the report Sosuke studies it a while longer, one particular sentence catching his interest.  
"death was caused by exposure to a high level of spirit energy." (interesting..) he thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**So over vk i was board and decided to read over my story. (O_O) my GOODNESS! my first chaps were HORRIBLE! i couldn't believe how badly written they were I mean not saying that my recent are amazing but i think they have improved, so i had to.. not re-wright them just reword them, I got board though so I stopped but Ill go back and finish eventually.. so again no need to re read if you already read, unless as I've said u want to. alright enough of me chap 7 is a go I hope you guys find it enjoyable ^_^_

* * *

Piercing blue eyes stare intently at the two sleeping children in front of him. Resting on the mound of grass he placed them on, his heavy dark brown cloak shields them from the morning coldness. A soft chuckle escapes him as he sees Rin wiggle around in her sleep. He goes to take a seat next to her. Her short grayish white hair catching his attention (the small patches of missing hair are starting to grow back out) he smiles, taking one of his black gloves off he begins to gently stroke her hair (please forgive me for what you'll have to endure, but it is necessary) he gives Shuhei a quick glance (he will be fine I promise) his thoughts get interrupted when he sees Rin's eyes began to open slightly. She blinks a couple times, her big blue eyes adjusting to the dim morning light once her eyes are completely open she blankly stares at the kind stranger who still has his hand on her hair (why he tashing my head?). As if reading her mind he removes his hand from her hair and puts his glove back on.  
"good morning" he says.  
"good moning."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
She doesn't answer instead she widens her eyes and quickly sits up "Suuhei!" Her eyes turn in every direction she relaxes when she sees him laying next to her. Still sleeping. She scrunches up her nose and lets out a small grunt and in seconds her small form is hovering over Shuhei.  
"Suuhei yu sleep to long now, wake ap!"  
She waits... but nothing, huffing out a breath she says "whai ah yu soo sleepy!.. Suuhei!"  
"I told you yesterday, your friend is tired and just needs to rest." She hears the man behind her say, she looks over her shoulder at him.  
"Fo dis long!"  
"Yes, so please let him rest."  
She ignores him and begins to shake Shuhei by his robe "Suuhei! Wake ap now! Peez! Suuhei!"  
The man watches the stubborn little girl carry on, closing his eyes he shakes his head when he opens them again he casually leans forward and easily pulls Rin away from Shuhei.  
"That's enough of that" he says standing up and walks a couple of paces away from Shuhei with his arms extended out holding Rin.  
Rin gasp and begins to kick het short legs around "Aah! Let go! Wha ah yu doin!"  
"Your rather annoying when you want to be aren't you?"  
She twists herself to glare at him "let go ah me! I wanna wake ap Suuhei!" She begins kicking her tiny legs harder.  
Rolling his eyes he says "I don't know how many times I must repeat this to you, your friend is tired so let him rest, he will wake up when he is ready."  
"He weady now! Let go ah me!"  
He doesn't answer or move. Closing his eyes he simply stands in place holding Rin out in front of him letting her carry on with her tantrum.  
And as expected she continues. "Let go ah me! Stap it! Let go! Ima tell Suuhei! SUUHEI! Wake ap! Loook! Grrr! Let go! Yu ah mean to me!" Moments pass when she finally realizes that she hasn't gotten a response from the man holding her, she turns her head back to look at him and sees his eyes are closed she gasps "yu sleepy too! Hey! Hey wake ap and let me goo! Wake a.."  
He cuts her off "I am not sleeping, I am simply ignoring you because you are annoying me, honestly how that child puts up with you is one of the great mysteries of the world."  
She bends her back and looks at him upside down "Suuhei is my bestess fiend eva! He lobes ME!"  
"That boy is your only friend ever."  
For a couple seconds she stays quite frowning "how yu kno dat?"  
He opens his eyes to look at her but does not answer.  
"who ah yu?"  
"If I put you down will you behave?" He instead tells her.  
Rin sighs and nods. As he puts her on her feet he takes a seat on the ground and says to her "I told you yesterday that you have to figure that out on your own."  
Turning to look at him she takes a seat in front of him.  
"But I don't kno yu, yu don't tell me yu name."  
He offers her a soft smile and puts a hand on top of her head "it will come to you, we just need time."  
Suddenly Rin scrunches up her face and shoves his hand away clasping her hands together she smiles "o.k yu don't tell me yu name so I gonna call yu... Tashi! Cuz u always tashing my head o.k?"  
Amusement takes over his features "Tashi?"  
Rin nods "mhmm Tashi"  
"Alright, if that is what you wish to refer to me as until you learn my real name than I will respond to you as Tashi."  
Rin tilts her head to the side she opens her mouth to say something but stops when she hears Shuhei groan. She quickly turns to look at him. Another groan. Rin's immediately on her feet toddling towards Shuhei "yu awake, finally! Suuhei good moning!"  
'Tashi' stares at Rin as she takes a seat next to Shuhei. He smirks (good, now I can get the preparations started to test out my theory, though I'm certain of the answer it is the outcome I'm looking forward to) smiling he stands and walks towards Rin and a slightly conscious Shuhei. "Rin?" She turns to look at him "I must go now, there is something I have to do but I would like to come back later with food for you and your friend, is that alright with you?"  
She nods "yeah o.k babye Tashi" and turns her attention back to Shuhei who's eyes have started to open just the slightest bit. Tashi nods once with a permanent smirk on his face and walks away.  
Rin closely watches Shuhei's eyes slowly open, he groans "auu... damn... what happened?"  
"Good moning Suuhei!" Rin says cheerfully.  
Shuhei squints trying to get his blurry vision to focus "Rin?"  
"Yep is me Suuhei, whai yu sleep so mush?"  
Shuhei closes his eyes "why I sleep so mu..." his eyes fly open widening to their fullest capacity as images of their ambush flash through his mind. Panicking he tries to sit up but pain immediately shoots out through all his body and he falls back down "AAHHH! damn it CRAP! ever.. everything hurts" he begins to breath heavily, shaking from the pain.  
Rin sits paralyzed, horrified of seeing Shuhei in such agony.  
She begins to frantically look around unsure of what to do. Taking one of Shuhei's hands in both of hers she squeezes slightly "Suuhei wha yu want me to do? I can healp."  
Finally Shuhei's grey pained eyes meet Rin's scared blue ones.  
"Rin.. your o.k.. they didn't hurt you?"  
She shakes her head "no, no Suuhei dey didn't hut me, dey don't hut yu no mo eitha we away fom dem now."  
Shuhei frowns and looks around confusion filling his mind as he finally takes notice of the new environment. A rich deep green scenery greets him, endless amounts of trees and plants ranging in sizes block most of the sunlight leaving them in a comforting and peaceful dim setting (wow... this place is nice) he thinks to himself looking at Rin again he asks her "Rin where are we?"  
She shrugs "I don kno."  
(Of course you don't, why would you...) "o.k can you tell me how we got here?"  
She quickly nods "yeah Tashi bought us hea."  
Shuhei knits his brows together "Tashi? Who's that."  
Rin makes a distasteful face "I don't kno Suuhei he don't tell his name."  
Bewildered by her answer he stares at her for a few moments "I thought his name's Tashi?"  
Scrunching her nose Rin shakes her head "no he don't wanna say hiss name to me! And he tashes my head so mush I call him Tashi."  
Shuhei's mouth hangs open just the slightest his pain slightly forgotten and instead replaced by confusion, he stays quite for a moment trying to make sense of this information "so.. the kid who brought us here is touching your head?.. But he won't tell you his name... so you call him Tashi?"  
Rin nods but then frowns and shakes her head "no, no he not kid like yu Suuhei he soo tall! Oh! And he wea diss!" She indicates to the cloak that still covers him. He looks down at last taking notice of the heavy brown garment. Using his free hand he pulls it up closer to his face and begins to inspect it, noticing that the softness from the inside contradicts the tough outer exterior. He stares at it for a while longer frowning, without looking at Rin he asks her "so a man wearing this brought us here, but he wouldn't tell you his name?"  
"Yeah."  
Placing the cloak down he looks at her "and you don't know who he is?"  
"No I neva see him befo."  
Shuhei's eyes search for any sign of him "where is he now Rin?"  
"Oh he say he go do somting and he come back layta wit food fo us."  
"He's coming back?"  
"Yeah wit food."  
Uneasiness settles throughout his body (Something's not right, why would a random stranger wanna help us? And why wouldn't he tell Rin his name?). "What else can you tell me about him? What else did he say? What did he look like? Was he nice?"  
Rin gasps "No Suuhei he wass mean to me! He didn't let me wake yu ap."  
"He wouldn't let you wake me up?"  
"Yeah I wanna wake yu ap cuz yu sleep soo mush but he say NO!" She finishes with a pout.  
(How long was I asleep for? Heck I don't eve.. wait... none of this makes sense I didn't fall asleep... think, come on think! The last thing I remem... that white flash! and... THE CROW!).  
With wide eyes he turns to Rin again, taking in a deep breath he slowly begins to sit himself up biting on his bottom lip to keep any pained noise from escaping him. Once seated he reaches out to take Rin's small face in between his hands wanting all her attention focused only on him, looking directly into her eyes he firmly tells her "Rin I need you to listen to me very carefully o.k, this is really important."  
Surprised by his sudden change she simply takes hold of his wrists and nods "o.k Suuhei."  
"Good, o.k... do u remember when those kids where beating me up?"  
His chest pains seeing Rin's eyes widen with sadness as she remembers, she doesn't answer sticking out her quivering bottom lip she looks away from him.  
With his thumbs he gently strokes her cheeks "please Rin this is important, they won't hurt us anymore."  
She looks back into his eyes "pomise?"  
(No... I don't know ) but not wanting to worry her any further he gives her a small reassuring smile and says "yeah I promise."  
"O.k."  
"So you remember right?"  
"Yeah."  
"After I ... um feel asleep what happened to them?"  
"Oh dey fall asleep too."  
Shock quickly settles in his features "Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why'd they fall asleep?"  
"Amm.. dey sleepy?"  
(Rin... your no help) though slightly frustrated with her lack of information he continues "O.k... do you remember seeing that bright flash?"  
"Umm... No."  
Shuhei takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out "Rin come on think, I saw it so you must of seen it too."  
"No, no I go like this" she tightly squeezes her eyes closed, demonstrating him.  
"Alright ... then the crow, you heard it right? Did you get to see a crow?"  
Rin opens her mouth to say something but a ruffling motion behind Shuhei catches her attention. Her eyes drift to focus on it. Releasing her grasp on one of his wrist she points and asks "dat one?" Before Shuhei can attempt to turn and look he hears a loud flapping noise heading towards him. Through the corner of his eye he sees a black object pass by landing on the ground a couple feet away from them. Releasing herself from Shuhei's grasp Rin turns to look at it. They both watch the bird as it begins to pick at the ground (wow... that things huge... O.k but it's still just a crow... so how am I supposed to know if it's the one Uzo was talking about). For a few extra moments Shuhei carefully watches the crow continue to pick at the ground. His whole body freezes though when the crow's head raises its eyes connecting with Shuhei's (are crows suppose to have blue ey... wait a minute...) he takes his attention toward Rin who is still watching the crow. "Rin?" He manages to choke out. She turns to look at him "yeah?"  
He carefully studies her eyes then looks back at the crow to do the same. It doesn't take him long to notice the obvious ... As shock takes over his body certainty takes over his mind.  
(It's true...).

**Seireitei: First Division Barracks:**

"Come in" says the strong voice of head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto. One of the large double doors opens. He frowns when he only sees lieutenant Sosuke Aizen step inside.  
"Where is your Captain? I sent for the both of you" head captain Yamamoto asks the polite, scholarly looking man making his way towards him. Sosuke stops a couple feet away from where Captain Yamamoto's desk is. He respectively bows to his head Captain, once up straight again he clasps his hands together in front of him and says  
"Captain Hirako wanted me to inform you that he had something... come up, Sir."  
Knowing Shinji's ways he tsks once and says "That boy is far too lazy for his own good" Genryusai's voice rises just a bit "anyway I'm sure just having you here has saved me a headache, so I'm sure you know why I called you in."  
Sosuke gives a slight nod "Yes Sir I am aware."  
"Good let's not waste any time then, tell me your thoughts on the matter."  
"Well Sir after carefully analyzing every aspect of the situation I first came up with the obvious answer, whomever's reiatsu that was is either still young and has not reached their full capacity or is an adult that has. Because as you know it wouldn't take too much spiritual pressure to terminate a common child."  
"Yes I'm aware, what else?"  
The soft spoken lieutenant continues "The men that were sent to the scene to investigate retreated what looked to be a weapon. None of the three children found had any wounds on them so we are assuming it was meant to be used on someone else. My two theories for the situation are these, assuming that the three deceased children were working together. First the victim's release of reiatsu was accidental and brought upon by stress, fear and or anger. Second, maybe there was no victim and this is simply a cruel act of power. At the moment that is everything I was able to put together Sir."  
"Very good lieutenant."  
Sosuke gives his head Captain a slight bow "Thank you Sir."  
"Since you seem to have a good grasp on the situation and your squad is the one who came across this case I'll continue to let you handle it."  
"Yes Sir."  
"And once you find the individual who is responsible for this I want you to bring them to me immediately" he adds with more sternness.  
"Of course Sir."  
"Good, you are dismissed."  
"Thank you Sir" Sosuke bows and exits Captain Yamamoto's office.  
(Find them indeed).


End file.
